Aoko Aozaki
Aoko Aozaki is a heroine from the Nasuverse who is also known as Miss Blue and Teacher and is a magician. Profile Background Aoko is a member of the Aozaki family, the current Family Head of the clan. She has a very bad relationship with her sister, Touko Aozaki, who often steals money from the Mage's Association by using Aoko's name. Personality She is shown to have a bright cheerful personality that reacts very strongly to careless actions. But, as a teenager in Mahoyo, Aoko shows an aggressive personality at the beginning until she develops some care towards the others beyond Alice, such as when she and Soujuurou become friends. Despite the fact that she and Touko are sisters, Aoko shows great hostility towards her, to the point that she dislikes Runes because Touko use a Rune-based Thaumaturgy. However, she is considered irresponsible by Touko for using the power of Magic without thinking about the consequences. Aoko values special places with precious memories and living things, regardless of if they are humans, animals or even plants; to the point where she used the Fifth Magic against Touko just after the temporary death of Soujuurou. She has passed on the "value of life" to Shiki Tohno. She doesn't like her name because it sounds like Blue, so Shiki decides to call her "Teacher". Appearance Aoko shows a very beautiful physical appearance with a white skin and the combination of brown hair with blue eyes. Usually she uses at home a light blue sweatshirt and gray jeans or a casual-red dress with an under-black shirt and pants with a pair of boots. While out, she often uses her school uniform or her brown coat with an chess style of scarf on her neck over the uniform. Just after she fast-forwarded her own time, Aoko appeared with her red hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans with pulled at the knees and a pair of brown shoes. Role Mahou Tsukai no Yoru Aoko first chronologically appears in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru as the main character. While it is one of Kinoko Nasu's earlier works, it has only recently been released publicly. It was released in visual novel format, and it details Aoko's high school years and her friendship with Alice Kuonji and Soujuurou Shizuki. When she had reached a certain age, it was revealed to Aoko that there would be a time when she would have to make a decision between the normal life style and the correct path for her, in other words, being a witch. That was more than a year and a half ago before the events in Mahoyo. She is a high school student who has just begun to learn sorcery after moving into an old mansion on top of a hill where the one who teaches sorcery to her lives, Alice. They had spending two years together under the same roof. Aoko tries to live two completely different life styles, during the school she is a simple student, and during the rest of time, she's an apprentice of sorcery, but Alice had told her more than once that this was a half-hearted way of going into. She makes services like repairing things with sorcery in the mansion, one of her repairs was Alice’s watchtower, but that got destroyed after a time. Aoko practices most often in the park with the assistance of Alice, because of its perfect leylines. Despite her training being at the park and being an student, she says that the modern world is made plenty of good ways for her and Alice to hide in plain sight. Tsukihime Her first appearance in a Type-Moon work is during the prologue of Tsukihime where she meets Shiki Tohno eight years before the events of the story take place. She encounters him after he runs out of the hospital where he was admitted due to the stress of nobody believing the existence of the lines shown by the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. She comforts him, and upon Shiki's proud demonstration of the ability, she reprimands him and tells him to value living things. She helps him deal with the ability by giving him a pair of glasses, stolen from Touko and made indestructible by her own abilities, that seal the effect of his eyes as long as they are worn. During the events of Tsukihime, Arcueid is able to tell the nature of the glasses upon seeing them, and she attempts to destroy them. She asks Shiki if Aoko happens to be around, commenting "it's probably safer not to deal with Blue in the first place." Aoko appears before Shiki again after an undetermined amount of time during Eclipse, the epilogue of Tsukihime, much like their original meeting. Melty Blood She has an active role in the Melty Blood series. After the defeat of Night of Wallachia, she comes to the city and attempts to make a familiar for her own use out of remnants of Wallachia and an unused part of Len. This causes yet another series of events as White Len uses the abilities of TATARI. Aoko is thought of as the main cause of the events of the arcade mode routes in Melty Blood Re-ACT, while that White Len is the main villain in the game. She acts as a non-playable final boss for each storyline. She later appears as a playable character in Melty Blood Act Cadenza and in Melty Blood Actress Again. Other appearances Aoko Aozaki appears in Fate/Extra as an alternate version of Aoko. Aoko has a minor role in Carnival Phantasm where she is parodied as having reared Shiki into growing up to become her lover with a plan based off of Hikaru Genji from The Tale of Genji. Abilities The Aozaki family has been losing its Magic Circuits over the years, and by the time of Aoko's parents, their Magic Circuits were essentially nonexistent. While it was thought that their family was doomed to end that generation, Touko's birth brought hope, as the number of Circuits she was born with was within the top of the entire history of their bloodline. Aoko is considered to be a formally inferior magus to Touko, and she was not as fortunate as her sister in the aspect of Magic Circuits. She was born with an extremely average number of circuits and prana capacity, and her style of magecraft is also considered to be average. Despite her shortcomings compared to her sister, she has managed to make use of her abilities to the fullest through her own natural talents. While the Aozaki family has circuits of the highest quality that may help make up for their low numbers, Aoko is especially talented in that area. Aoko's specialty is her remarkably skilled utilization of mystic energy, which about a hundred times more efficient than the average magus, allowing her to perform wonders with very little energy. During the time of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, she was a complete novice isolated from magecraft up until two years beforehand. She could not compare to Alice's talent and lifetime of experience, not even worthy of her notice under normal circumstances. Comparing skills in magecraft, Alice would emerge victorious ten out of ten times, but a fight to the death is something else entirely. Alice is not a magus suited for combat, while Aoko is a destroyer specialized in fighting. Aoko, in terms of pure magic energy, even surpasses Alice. While smaller than those of Alice, her circuits have extraordinary rotational speed, structural durability, quality of output, and fuel efficiency. If she attempts to utilize advanced spell expressions, they will be no better than average, but she surpassed Alice with just two years of practice in the area of using simple magecraft expressions for only causing magic energy to flow. Utilizing genius intuition and responsiveness, her spell executions, while not so much as powerful, are frighteningly "quick." Her efficiency is comparable to "a car that can run one thousand kilometers on a single liter of gasoline." Due to this, she is extremely destructive despite her naturally low capabilities, earning her titles like Magic Gunner and Human Missile Launcher. She listed as one of the few living beings capable of fighting directly with Servants. She is noted as being unable to beat Caster in a serious battle of magecraft, but it is unknown if the analysis also includes the use of Magic.3 She is also capable of fighting with Arcueid Brunestud to the extent where Arcueid wishes to avoid her if all possible. There is no mistake that she have become a genius sharpshooter had she not been born into the Aozaki family. Fifth Magic Aoko is a Magician capable of utilizing Magic Blue, the Fifth Magic, making her the only person in the current world capable of performing its miracles. Compared to the others, like the Third Magic that has existed for over a millennium, Michael Roa Valdamjong calls it "just a thirty year old level Magic." He still considers it to be a one of a kind rarity that deserves some respect. She is apparently using a system to hold onto her human form according to Wallachia, and he goes as far to call her a monster even though he himself is a Dead Apostle Ancestor.5 While Aoko tries to refute him, saying that only the other four Magicians fit that description and that she is a full-fledged human, he sticks with his original analysis. Its exact domain is uncertain. She displays a number of abilities related to time travel, but Touko expects there is more to the Magic than just that. The aspect of time travel is already covered under the Second Magic, so being limited to just that seems strange to her. While others don't like her existence due to the possibility of her having distorted the universe to a great deal, she personally claims to have never done anything that large. Dust of Osiris, calling her the "Attainer of the Fifth Law", believes that Aoko's very existence poses a great threat to her ritual, and she says that Aoko should have nothing to do with it because she is a traveler that will not be there to witness the end of the world. She is familiar with Zelretch and the Second Magic to some extent, as she is able to classify Neco-Arc existing in the world of Melty Blood as his doing. Magecraft Aoko's magic missiles are a simple spell expression of utilizing her circuits as the barrel of a gun to fire magic energy. This isn't like other spells that work through nature interference to cause wind, divide water, or accelerate aging. She possesses the imaginary kinetic energy that brings magic energy into actual existence, firing it as heat. The result is a destructive force equal to the amount of energy she can handle. The magic missiles utilized in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru are single actions, rudimentary magecraft not requiring incantations. She has three actions of magic missiles that act as her main weapons. The second is a magic missle that has the actions of reading her magic seal and using simplified incantation. The style of thaumaturgy Aoko uses in battle during Melty Blood is called Starmine and Starbow that follows a system of magical processing, conversion, and output by numerology. It is based on the concept of images Aoko can visualize easily turned into spells that cause nature interference. She is apparently comfortable with imagining exploding fireworks and rotating stars, so all of her destructive spells are based upon those images. Spells that fall under Starmine's category are those whose energy has a fluid motion, while those that fall under Starbow's category are those whose energy has a fluctuating motion. Another Magecraft she is said to practice is called Notarikon, which is an ancient branch of the Kabbalah thaumaturgy system like Roa's Numerology. She personally finds his use of it to be too dull or orthodox, but says that her own use of the system makes her unable to truly comment on it. She uses a High-Speed Aria to greatly increase the speed of her incantations during battle, and her particular method is referred to as Unlimited Rotation. She can be called a "melee-type" magus that generates Prana from her ribs, and by the time it passes through her limbs, the spell is already in a ritually complete form that is expelled in a way that makes both her arms and legs resemble rocket burners to those on the recieving end of the attack. The reason for the mixture of martial arts into her style of thaumaturgy is very like due to the influence of a certain male roommate that she had back in her high-school days. Aoko's magecraft is something that "can't do anything but destroy", and even Nrvnqsr Chaos believes she is something that destroys order. He believes absorbing her into his Chaos wouldn't be worth it because of that. She does have some capability in other areas, such as somehow making Mystic Eye-killing glasses stolen from Touko indestructible to the point where Arcueid is unable to do anything to them. She is also able to turn remnants of the TATARI phenomenon into a familiar. She wished to use White Len as her own familiar, but they were too incompatible. Gallery Aoko_chracter_material.png|Kara no Kyoukai Mahou Aoko.png|Mahou Tsukai no Yoru Aokouniform.png|Uniform Aokocasual.png|Casual Aokoskirt.png|Skirt Aokojeans.png|Jeans AokoFifth.png|Fifth Magic Aoko_mbaa_2.png|Melty Blood Aozaki.png|Fate/Extra lord of vermilion aoko.jpg|Lord of Vermilion Re:2 Merchandise 2ffcdd8b9aee9c88fafc29fdd00969d7.jpg D62c5b63a5f2d75a65873e7c1ce4cbe4.jpg 128141.jpg 177558.jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Wrathful Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teenagers Category:Role Models Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Paragon Category:Famous Category:Misguided Category:Provoker Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste